


More Than Meets The Eye

by Fancy_Ravenclaw



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, dan howell phil lester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Fancy_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan and Phil are looking for a new flat and the Real Estate lady thinks they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets The Eye

No matter how much they loved their flat, they had to admit that at one point it had just gotten too small. When Dan had carefully brought it up during dinner, they’d found out that they both agreed: they needed a new apartment.

That’s how they eventually found themselves in an apartment complex in Southern London, with a lady who smelt a bit like ‘that one toothpaste brand’, according to Phil.  
“Lovely three bedroom apartment, with two bathrooms. As you can see, there’s lots of room in the Lounge, so you can have lots of friends over, the two of you.”  
The two boys followed her around the house and looked at every room with the eye of a critical potential buyer. “Of course,” The lady continued, “The kitchen is equipped with an oven and a brand new microwave. It comes with these barstools, because the previous owners don’t have a bar in their new house and don’t want to take them.”  
They made their way over to the bedrooms and the woman pointed at the large double bed in the middle of the second bedroom. “The previous owners are leaving the beds here, but of course you can get some people to take them apart so that you can get them out of the room anyway. Do you know what you want to do with the two spare rooms yet?” She stopped rambling for a moment and turned around to face them.  
“Two?” Dan asked, confusion visible on his face.  
“Yes. There are three potential bedrooms.”  
“You mean one spare room?” Phil asked carefully.  
She narrowed her eyes for just a split second before she put her professional smile back on, “Why yes, of course.” She winked at Dan before she turned back around and preceded to the last bedroom.  
Dan and Phil exchanged glances and the both slowed their step so that the lady couldn’t hear them anymore, “She thinks we’re a couple.” Phil whispered.  
“What kind of gay thing did we do this time?” Dan replied.  
Phil snickered, but before he could reply the woman’s head appeared in the doorway and she called the both of them in to come look.

There was no bed in this room. The empty white walls stared at them as they walked in and the woman was the centre of attention, standing in the middle of the room with her bright smile. “You could make this into the study! It would be perfect as a study, really. Or you could of course make this your bedroom. There’s more than enough room for a double bed.” She looked at Phil when saying this and the latter gave her an awkward smile and nodded slowly. “We’ll er... Consider that.”  
Dan had to try his hardest not to giggle as they followed her out of the bedroom and into one of the bathrooms. As soon as the woman said the words “The bathtub is large enough” Dan had to remove himself from the room to calm down. He pretended to cough as he slipped out the door into the hallway, leaving Phil alone with the woman.  
“Do you know which room you want to put your bed?” She asked.  
Phil wanted to roll his eyes and deny everything at the same time, so he ended up replying just a second too late with a sarcastic comment, “Dan really wants to put our bed by a window because he thinks it looks pretty, so I think we’d use bedroom two for that then.” He heard Dan stop coughing in the hallway and grinned contently.  
The lady nodded thoughtfully, “What would you like to use the other bedrooms for?”  
Phil was tempted to reply with “We’ll make them into sex dungeons”, but he decided against it and went with “Probably a study and a guest bedroom”.

Dan had obviously listened to their conversation, and when he reappeared in the doorway he immediately threw Phil’s comment about the bed by the window back at him, “Honey, what do you think of the kitchen though? I know you find a good microwave very important.”  
Phil glared at him and Dan quickly pretended to cough again in order to hide his laugh.  
The woman didn’t seem to notice their little feud, as she went into a monologue about the quality of the microwave, until Phil suddenly interrupted her, “Yes, thank you. I think we’ve seen enough. We’ll definitely consider this apartment. Thank you very much.” He gave her a polite smile and dragged Dan all the way to the front door of the apartment, pushed it open and pulled Dan outside.  
“You started it.” Dan said immediately.  
“No, that woman did.”  
“Let’s just agree that whatever apartment we’re picking, it won’t be this one.”  
Phil laughed, “I don’t even want to go near this one anymore.”  
“Good, at least we agree on something then.”


End file.
